Муха/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.31.16 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Match Maker S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Ludo's army come out in pain.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Ludo's army attacked by cupcakes.png S1E13 Other monsters running away.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Monsters watch Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters impressed by Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters blasted by daisy explosion.png Sleep Spells S1E14 Star Butterfly's painting.png S1E14 Marco 'what does it say about your childhood?'.png S1E14 Star likes unicorns and monsters.png S1E14 Dr. Marco frustrated again.png S1E14 Dr. Marco 'test 3!'.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Star and Marco fighting monsters.png S1E16 Monsters in the break room 1.png S1E16 Three-eyed Potato Baby getting water.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-headed monsters compete.png S1E16 Fly monster putting a 'KICK ME' sign.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster bumps into Deer Beard.png S1E16 Fly monster sneaks up on Star.png S1E16 Fly monster swapping Star's cookie.png S1E16 Star watching the breakdance.png S1E16 Toffee pets fly monster's head.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Monsters outside the hair-covered house.png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png Storm the Castle S1e24 bug talks.png The Kidnapping.png S1e24 bug talks to star.png S1e24 bring the wand.png S1e24 fly leaves.png S1E24 Pillows.png S1E24 Toffee having a sandwich.png S1E24 Pillows Again.png S1E24 Crushing Ceiling.png Второй сезон On the Job S2E12 Boo Fly appears on Buff Frog's mirror phone.png S2E12 Boo Fly answering 'Buff Frog'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters talking to Boo Fly.png S2E12 Boo Fly welcomes Buff Frog to the team.png S2E12 Buff Frog offended at being called soft.png S2E12 Boo Fly gets between Buff Frog and Dogbull.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'we have work to do'.png S2E12 Mewnian rat exiting the bar.png S2E12 Buff Frog and Boo Fly spy on bar rats.png S2E12 Boo Fly hungry for corn.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'how rats have corn'.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'what we're here to find out'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'let's get show on road'.png S2E12 Buff Frog and Boo Fly bump thumbs.png S2E12 Buff Frog and monsters make a plan.png S2E12 Buff Frog tells monsters the plan.png S2E12 Buff Frog taking charge.png S2E12 Monsters impressed by Buff Frog's jumping.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters chasing the rat.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'did that just happen?'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters recapture the rat.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters laugh at Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'your patented interrogation technique'.png S2E12 Buff Frog grinning nervously.png S2E12 Dogbull 'this is amazing!'.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters watch Buff Frog's torture.png S2E12 Dogbull 'yeah, I do!'.png S2E12 Boo Fly pushing monsters toward the bushes.png S2E12 Boo Fly and monsters giving Buff Frog privacy.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters waiting for Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters hear rat's screams.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters return to Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'all according to the plan'.png S2E12 Boo Fly covers for Buff Frog again.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'lead us right to where the corn came from'.png S2E12 Buff Frog following Boo Fly's lead.png S2E12 Dogbull tracking the rat's scent.png S2E12 Buff Frog ashamed of himself.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'nothing is feeling right'.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'not gonna be able to cover for you'.png S2E12 Buff Frog and monster look over a ridge.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters hit the jackpot.png S2E12 Dogbull 'you with us or what?'.png S2E12 Dogbull instructing the other monsters.png S2E12 Boo Fly wielding a spiked fly swatter.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters in slack-jawed shock.png S2E12 Dogbull shushing Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull telling Buff Frog to be quiet.png S2E12 Dogbull throwing the baby toys away.png S2E12 Boo Fly gets between Buff Frog and Dogbull again.png S2E12 Dogbull 'we're gonna do this my way'.png S2E12 Dogbull commanding the monsters.png S2E12 Boo Fly dreaming of eating corn.png S2E12 Boo Fly kicks Buff Frog off the team.png S2E12 Dogbull tells monsters to move out.png S2E12 Buff Frog stops Boo Fly not to leave.png S2E12 Boo Fly tells Buff Frog to go home.png S2E12 Boo Fly turns his back on Buff Frog.png S2E12 Boo Fly abandoning Buff Frog.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters pleased by their discovery.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters race for the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters run toward the corn.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters crash into force field.png S2E12 Magical barrier around corn fields.png S2E12 Dogbull getting frustrated.png S2E12 Dogbull desperately wants the corn.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'you can't fit in there'.png S2E12 Dogbull grabbing Boo Fly.png S2E12 Dogbull pushing Boo Fly through the hole.png S2E12 King Butterfly sees monsters outside.png S2E12 Fireball rolling across the ground.png S2E12 King Butterfly sees monsters surrounded by fire.png S2E12 Dogbull and monsters surrounded by fire.png S2E12 Tortoise-bird monster retreats in his shell.png S2E12 Boo Fly looking extremely scared.png S2E12 Boo Fly shutting his eyes.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'I thought you went home!'.png S2E12 Buff Frog picking monsters up.png S2E12 Buff Frog grabs Boo Fly with his tongue.png S2E12 Buff Frog jumps off the ground with monsters.png S2E12 Buff Frog saves monsters from the flames.png S2E12 Boo Fly thanks Buff Frog for saving him.png S2E12 Monsters thank Buff Frog for saving them.png S2E12 Buff Frog hugging the monsters.png S2E12 Boo Fly 'we didn't get any corn'.png S2E12 Buff Frog 'we did not get corn'.png S2E12 Buff Frog giving a speech to monsters.png S2E12 Boo Fly and monsters believe in Buff Frog.png S2E12 Monsters moved by Buff Frog's fatherly love.png Is Mystery S2E20 Buff Frog's tadpoles playing around Boo Fly.png S2E20 Buff Frog writes notes as his tadpoles play.png Mathmagic S2E32 Tom and Boo Fly appear in Star's class.png Разное QB Evonfreeman.JPG MGB_evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи